The general purpose of this proposal is to develop knowledge on basic genetics of the scutellaris complex of mosquitoes. Most of the research work will be concentrated on Ae. polynesiensis and Ae. pseudoscutellaris, the species which play an important role in public health as vectors of subperiodic Wuchereria bancrofti. Through genetic methods of inbreeding morphological, physiological and behavioral mutants will be isolated from different populations of Ae. polynesiensis and Ae. pseudoscutellaris. The recovered mutants will be bred on homozygous conditions as laboratory colonies. Modes of inheritance of the mutant traits and the linkage will be worked out. The isolated mutants can be used as genetic markers for determination of inheritance of susceptibility and refractoriness of these mosquitoes to pathogens such as W. bancrofti and dengue viruses. They will be also a very valuable tool for solving problems of genetics of host preference, biting behavior, autogeny etc. The developed mutants will be available also to other medical entomologists, parasitologists, virologists and geneticists. Such mutants will be a useful tool for resolving the problem of one-directional incompatibility in the scutellaris complex. This phenomenon is very promising for an inovative integrated biological control of mosquitoes.